1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical film and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the progress and maturation of modern information technology and society, display devices have increasingly become faced with market demands for larger and thinner display devices that related-art cathode ray tube (CRT) devices cannot meet, and, as a result, the demand for display devices such as a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device has grown exponentially.
An LCD or an OLED display, for example, optically modulates transmitted light according to an image signal input thereto or causes luminance pixels thereof to “self-emit” light according to the image signal so as to achieve a particular gray level for each pixel. A layer that either modulates transmitted light or causes luminance to vary from one pixel to another pixel is referred to as a modulation function layer. In an LCD, a liquid crystal layer corresponds to a modulation function layer, and in an OLED display, an organic electroluminescent (EL) layer corresponds to a modulation function layer.
Since the liquid crystal layer is not a light valve capable of completely blocking light, a polarizing plate may be provided at both the top and bottom of the liquid crystal layer, i.e. on backlight- and viewer-sides of the liquid crystal layer.
In the meantime, research has been conducted on ways to display an image with excellent colors while preventing the image from being distorted by the reflection of external light.